


nice seeing you jade

by dashery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Comic, Gen, Jossed, Spoilers EOA5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashery/pseuds/dashery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DAVESPRITE: good one by the way<br/>DAVESPRITE: no dave i dont want to leave you here im scared oh nooo<br/>DAVESPRITE: got my goat like a fuckin swiss alp shepherd goat assassin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it was cool

**Author's Note:**

> Written and drawn before A6I1, when we didn't know what was going to happen to Davesprite or the THREE YEARS thing.
> 
> Thought I'd permanently house this thing somewhere a little less precarious than Tumblr and deviantArt.

  
  
  



	2. so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAVESPRITE: whoa there jade harley give a blushing bride a chance to get her prenups in order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An omake epilogue type deal thing.


End file.
